


Bad Romance

by TheDefinitionofSalt



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cars, Conflict, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Hate, Lies, Love, Regret, Romance, Secrets, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefinitionofSalt/pseuds/TheDefinitionofSalt
Summary: I've been friends with the most complicated guy on the planet, for well.. ever since high school. He was always such a complicated guy, when it came to pretty much everything, except one thing... cars. When he was in a car or around a car, he was different. It's like.. that's where he belonged. When he was in a car, everything else seemed to disappear. I remember taking a lot of rides with him, and he would get up to one hundred miles per hour. I knew, and so did he, that he was destined for something else. Something amazing. Something dangerous. Something... that had to do with cars. He definitely fitted the "need for speed" type of person. Though... I loved cars, and I still do, but... I hated, when he would race with his friends because.. I was afraid he'd get hurt or killed. I knew that he knew what he was doing, but it was still scary... However, that last race.. was the final straw for me... He almost got in a really bad wreck, but he didn't, but he almost did. After that, I knew... I couldn't be his friend anymore... I worried to much.. So, after... years and years of never speaking to him.... he shows up, where I'm living, out of nowhere, and that's where our...bad romance.. begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**I've been friends with the most complicated guy on the planet, for... well.. ever since high school. He was always such a complicated guy, when it came to pretty much everything, except one thing... cars. When he was in a car or around a car, he was... different... It's like.. that's where he belonged. When he was in a car, everything else seemed to disappear. I remember taking a lot of rides with him, and he would get up to one hundred miles per hour. I knew... and so did he... that he was destined for something else... Something amazing. Something dangerous. Something... that had to do with cars. He definitely fitted the "need for speed" type of person.**

 

**Though... I loved cars, and I still do, but... I hated, when he would race with his friends because.. I was afraid he'd get hurt or killed. I knew that he knew what he was doing, but it was still scary... However, that last race.. was the final straw for me... He almost got in a really bad wreck, but he didn't, but he almost did. After that, I knew... I couldn't be his friend anymore... I worried to much..**

 

**So, after... years and years of never speaking to him.... he shows up, where I'm living, out of nowhere, and that's where our...**

 

**bad romance.. begins.**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"Come on, Ash, please", Mia sighs.

 

"That's up to your brother. I have no control over it", I answer, as I add the finishing touches to my car. "There! I'm done", I smile, tossing my rag over to Vince. "Yo, Jesse, grab me a beer please", I shout.

 

"I got you, girl", Jesse shouts back. I chuckle to myself, rolling my eyes playfully, as I unwrap the towel around my neck.

 

"Come on, Ash. I won't wreck it", Mia begs.

 

"Fine, but ask Dom first", I give in, tossing her my keys. "I love you girl, but if you wreck my new car... I'll find you", I warn, pointing at her, but I'm only joking.

 

"I swear I won't", Mia smiles, before running off, to find Dominic.

 

"Here ya go. Ashy", Jesse smiles, tossing me the beer bottle.

 

"Thanks, Jess", I smile, winking at him.  I pop it open, taking a long swig of it, before walking off, towards the house.

 

"Hey, Ashley, wait up", Vince calls.

 

"What", I sigh. Honestly, I hate Vince. Mia is his girlfriend, but he flirts with every girl he sees. She deserves better than his ass.

 

"You know... watching you gettin' down and dirty on the ground, really turned me on", Vince flirts, making me roll my eyes.

 

"Screw off, asshole. It's never gonna happen", I hiss, pushing past him. I head into the house, to see Dominic sitting at the table. He looks stressed. "You okay, Dom", I ask.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine", Dom replies.

 

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go to Toretto's and make a a little bit more money, so I can get some more paint", I sigh, slipping on my white low top Converses.

 

"Okay. See ya later, Ash", Dominic says.

 

"See ya..." With that, I leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_*At Toretto's Later*_

 

As I'm wiping down the counter, from the corner of my eye, I see a really familiar face, making me look up. I see a guy with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, walking in. I watch as he takes a seat at the counter, and I slowly make my way over to him. "What'll it be", I ask, ignoring the weird feeling I get from him.

 

"Um... I'll have your tuna", He answers.

 

"The tuna? Nobody likes the tuna.. or even attempts to get it", I point out.

 

"Well... I guess I'm different", He says, smiling. He seems so.. familiar. That smile, those bright blue eyes, the charm... but where do I know him from? Hmm...

 

"Guess so", I smile back. I turn my back to him and make his tuna sandwich.

 

"Have I met you before? You seem familiar", He asks, making me sigh.

 

"I was just thinking the same thing about you...", I admit, turning around and handing him the tuna sandwich. I hear the familiar roar of Vince's car, making me roll my eyes. Shit.. I watch as Letty, Jesse, Leon, and Vince head inside, and Vince leans on the counter next to the guy.

 

"Hey, Ash", Jesse greets.

 

"How you livin, girl", Letty smiles, walking towards the back, where Dominic sits. From the corner of my eye, I see Jesse and Leon watching the guy.

 

"Vince", I say. He doesn't look at me. "Vince!"

 

"What", Vince asks, looking at me.

 

"Can I get you anything", I question.

 

"You look good", Vince smirks, making me roll my eyes. The guy stands up, paying me, and saying

 

"Thanks..."

 

I nod, before he leaves. Vince hits the table, before standing up. "Yo!" Shit... I roll my eyes, walking towards the doorway. "Try fat burger from now on! You can get yourself a double cheese with fries for 2.95, faggot", Vince hisses.

 

"I like the tuna here", He says.

 

"Bullshit, asshole. No one likes the tuna here", Vince says.

 

"Yeah, well, I do", He sighs. Vince pushes him, making him swiftly turn around, punching Vince. They start to fight, making me roll my eyes.

 

"Jesus Christ! Dom, would you get out there! I'm sick of this shit", I shout. Dominic doesn't say anything or move, making me roll my eyes. "Fine! Then, I will", I hiss. I hop over the counter, before running out there. I swiftly grab Vince and the guy and push them apart

 

"Stay out of this, Ashley", Vince snaps, pushing me back so hard, that I hit the ground. Someone pulls the two off each other, and I watch as Vince backs off.

 

"Hey, man, he was in my face", The guy defends.

 

"I'm in your face now", Dominic snaps. Jesse wraps his arms around me and helps me up. Vince tries to punch the guy again, but Dominic pushes him off. "Watch it! Don't push it", Dominic warns. "You embarrass me! By the way, if you touch Ashley again... it won't be pretty..." Leon pulls Vince along, and I sigh. "Jesse, give me the wallet..." Jesse bends down and grabs the wallet, handing it to Dom. He opens it, and when he reads the name, my eyes widen. "Brian Earl Spilner", Dom reads. "Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?!"

 

"No, man", The man now named "Brian" answers.

 

"Don't come here around here again", Dominic warns. He starts to walk off again, when  Brian speaks.

 

"Hey, man you know this is bullshit!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You work for Harry, right", Dom asks.

 

"Yeah. I just started", Brian answers.

 

"You were just fired", Dom hisses. Whoa... Harsh man. With that, Brian gets in his car and drives off.

 

_*Later*_

 

I watch as Brian parks his car in front of Harry's, angrily slamming the door behind him and walking inside. I slowly get out and follow him inside. "Brian... you're messin' with my business", Harry sighs. "When Dominic drives, it's golden. Kids pour in here, they want everything he has, every performance part, and they pay cash", Harry says, as I casually follow them, making sure they don't see me.

 

"What did Dominic say", Brian asks, as he washes his face.

 

"You don't wanna know..."

 

"What did Dominic say", Brian repeats.

 

"He wants you outta here", Harry admits.

 

"He wants me outta here?"

 

"Yes..."

 

"And what did you say to Dom", Brian asks, as he slips off his shirt.

 

"What do you think I said? I told him "good help is hard to find", Harry answers, as Brian slips on another shirt.

 

"Hey... Relax", Brian sighs. He pauses for a second, before speaking. "I need NOS..." I quickly move out of the way and behind a machine, so they don't see me. "I need NOS", He repeats, leaving the room.

 

"No..."

 

"My car topped out at 140 miles per hour this morning...", Brian sighs.

 

"Amateurs don't use Nitros Oxide... I've seen the way you drive. You gotta heavy foot... You'll blow yourself to pieces..."

 

"I need one of these... One of the big ones... Actually, no, let's make it two.. And I need them by tonight..."

 

"Wow, that's one hell of a lot of Nitros Oxide", I say, coming out of my hiding place, making them turn around. 

 

"Ashley? What are you doing here", Harry asks.

 

"Totally not spying on you two", I reply.

 

"You're a horrible liar..."

 

"Yeah... I know", I sigh. "Maybe.. I can teach him", I suggest, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

"You race", Brian questions.

 

"Does she race? Man, she's the best female racer I've seen in a long time", Harry smiles. "She knows every trick in the book... I mean... she did learn from the best.."

 

"You?"

 

"Hell, no! Dominic taught her... Took her under his wing. That's why their close friends", Harry explains.

 

"Only friends... He does have a girlfriend, but I'm not her", I add.

 

"I know... She could get any guy wants, but.. she chooses to be single", Harry sighs, shaking his head.

 

"I don't need some guy tying me down and telling me what I can and can't do", I shrug my shoulders. "So, want me to teach you how to use NOS, without blowing yourself up", I ask.

 

"Wait... if you're friends with Dom.. then.. why are you willing to teach me?"

 

"Cause.. I'm not like him. I'm different", I reply.

 

"Then, I'll take you up on that offer...", Brian smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Later*_

 

"Okay, so you can't push down on the peddle so hard. You gotta let up a little and just... ease your foot on", I say.

 

"But... I get nervous, so.. how do I not press down so hard", Brian asks.

 

"What I do is.. think of a place that's... peaceful.. Somewhere that makes you happy and just... drive", I explain. "What makes you happy?"

 

"My old best friend... Actually.. she has the same name as you...", Brian answers.

 

"Ashley?"

 

"Yeah... Come to think of it... You kinda look like, as well", Brian adds, looking over at me. "But you couldn't be her. She hated racing... Especially, when I did it. She'd get scared that I'd get hurt", Brian explains, shrugging his shoulders. My eyes widen, after he explains that... I was friends with a Brian that loved racing and looks a lot like this Brian, and.. I did the same thing as the Ashley he's talking about did.

 

"Brian O'Conner", I say. His head snaps towards me, and his eyes darken. He grabs my wrists, pushing me back, trapping me.

 

"How the hell do you know that name?!"

 

"Brian... it's me... Ashley.. You're Ashley", I say.

 

"What? No! That can't be", Brian says, his grip tightening.

 

"It is! I am Ashley White... Look into my eyes", I say. Brian looks into my bright green eyes, and his bright blue ones widen. He instantly releases me, and I sigh. "Wait.. What the hell are you doing here?! I didn't want to reunite with you", I exclaim, before getting out of the car and slamming the door behind me. I start to walk off, when he grabs me, from behind, pulling me back. He pushes me up against the car, trapping me once again.

 

"Stop... Please. Don't go", Brian sighs, looking at me. I can't help but melt under his gaze and touch. He's gotten a lot more attractive and muscular.

 

"Let me go", I order, trying to wiggle out from underneath him.

 

"No... I'm not letting you go again..", Brian says, pushing his body up against mine. I can't help but feel a little bit turned on by him.

 

"I don't wanna see you..."

 

"I don't care. Let me explain", Brian sighs.

 

"Fine..."

 

"Ash... I've missed you so much... I thought about you everyday.. I knew you looked familiar, but I didn't ever think in a million years that could be you", Brian sighs. "Please... I'm sorry... Please.. don't hate me", Brian says.

 

"I could never hate you", I smile.

 

"So, does that mean.. you forgive me?"

 

"Not quite yet... You're gonna have to earn back my forgiveness... Take me to dinner", I smirk.

 

"What?"

 

"Take me to dinner, and I'll forgive you", I repeat.

 

"Okay... I can do that.. if I get a kiss", Brian smirks, hooking his arm around my waist, making me raise an eyebrow.

 

"Hmm... Let me think... nope...", I smirk. There was always really good chemistry between us. All of our friends thought so, but we just couldn't see it.

 

"Looks like no dinner for you then", Brian teases, biting the corner of his lip.

 

"Fine.." I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek lightly. "There a kiss... Now, come on... Let's get back to the actual lesson. You need to learn this before tonight..."


	5. Chapter 5

_*At The Race*_

 

I step out of my car, adjusting the gun, that's stuck in my high waisted booty shorts. I let my top fall over it, so no one can see it. "Hey, girl, you made it", I hear Hector say from behind me.

 

  
"Hell yeah I made it", I smile, turning around. I see Brian standing beside him, making me smile. "You racin' tonight, Spilner", I ask, as I lean against the hood of my car.

 

"You know it, dollface... What about you", Brian replies.

 

"Hell yeah. I could use a couple thousand dollars in my pocket", I smile, making him chuckle. I hear the familiar roar of Dominic's car, making me smile.

 

"Oh shit, here they come", I smile, as I watch them pass by. I watch as Dom gets out of his car, greeting the people nearby. A group of people gather around him, as they put in the money and all that. I push through the crowd, making my way over to him. I toss Hector my money, making him raise his eyebrow.

 

"You're not racing", Dominic sighs.

 

"Watch me", I smirk, sassily.

 

"Whatever you want", Dominic chuckles. We make a few more deals, when Brian comes in.

 

"I don't have money, but I do have the pink slip to my car", Brian says, holding it up.

 

"Hey, you can't just climb into the ring with Ali cause you think you box", Jesse says.

 

"He knows I can box", Brian points out, pointing at Vince. "So check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car, clean and clear. But if I win, I take the car, and I take the respect", Brian says, making me smile. Charming..

 

"Respect", Dominic chuckles. All the guys laugh, but I smile.

 

"I think it's a pretty good deal..."

 

"To some people, that's more important..."

 

"That your car", Dom asks. We walk over to it, and Brian pops the hood.

 

"Oh, man..."

 

"I see a cool-air intake. It's got a NOS-fogger system and a T-four turbo, Dominic. I see an A.I.C controller. It has direct port nitrous injection", Jesse says.

 

"Yeah, and a stand alone fuel management system", Dominic says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not a bad way to spend 10,000 dollars."

 

"You see that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up, period", Edwin says.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"So, what do you say? Am I worthy", Brian asks.

 

"We don't know yet. But you're in", Dominic answers. "Let's go!" Everyone walks off to their cars, but I don't. I slowly walk over to Brian, and he looks at me.

 

"Wanna give me a good luck kiss", Brian asks, smirking down at me.

 

"I'd love to, but... I don't think you'll need it", I smirk, winking at him, before walking off to my car.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly pull up beside Dominic, and I make sure my stuff is all set up. From the corner of my eye, I see Brian pull up too far, making me sigh. He's nervous.. I can tell. He backs up, before slowly looking over at the four of us. The other guys just look at him, but I smile, winking at him, before facing forwards. Hector stands at the front, and I slowly place my hand down, getting ready to go. He counts down, before yelling, "GO!!" I swiftly step on my gas pedal, making my car jerk forwards. I smile to myself, as I begin the race.

 

_*Later*_

 

I watch as Brian passes me, making me smile, until.. I realize he's going incredibly fast, and with that much NOS, he could actually blow himself up. No, I can't think that. I just have to hope he'll be okay... Maybe... I watch as him and Dominic are neck and neck. I watch as he passes Dom, when Dom presses a button, speeding himself up and past the finish line. Brian spins out of control, jerking to a stop, as we park our cars past the finish line. I came in third, but I'm okay with that. "My sister counts the money", Dom says, handing the money to Mia, as I walk over to them. "Count it.. and you're my trophy", Dom says, picking up Letty. From the corner of my eye, I see Brian driving over to us. I smile to myself and push through the crowd of people.

 

"Was that fun", Jesse asks, before popping the hood. A lot of smoke comes from it, making everyone look away. I notice Brian's still smiling, making me look at him weird.

 

"What are you smilin' about", Dominic asks.

 

"Dude, I almost had you", Brian says, making everyone cheer, including me.

 

" _You_ almost had _me_ ", Dominic says. "You never had me. You never had your car..."

 

"Ooohhhhh", Everyone shouts.

 

"Granny shiftin', not double clutchin', like you should", Dominic says. "You're lucky that hundred-shot of NOS... didn't blow the welds on the intake", Dominic adds.

 

"Nice job", Some random guy yells.

 

"Almost had _me_?"

 

"You tell him, Dominic", Everyone laughs.

 

"Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried", Dominic sighs, making me roll my eyes.

 

"Ohhhh", Everyone cheers.

 

"Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning", Dominic sighs. Well, he's right about that.

 

"Yeah!!" Everyone cheers, when I hear the sound of Leon's voice.

 

"Oh, shit! We got cops, cops, cops", Leon shouts. I quickly grab Brian, making him look at me.

 

"Get in the car", I say.

 

"But-"

 

"Do it", I interrupt, making him quickly get in the car. I get in the passenger seat, and Brian speeds off. I take a deep breath, turning around in my seat, so I can watch behind us.

 

"Why didn't you take your car", Brian asks.

 

"Cause.... I don't need to. Mia got my car for me", I reply, keeping an eye out for cops.

 

"Why didn't you just take it yourself?"

 

"Cause... I wanted to make sure you got away okay", I admit, as he takes a turn down the alleyway. I turn back around, when I see Dominic running from a cop. "Shit! Pull over", I say, getting out of my seat and scrunching behind the seat. Brian pulls over and opens the door.

 

"Get in!" Dominic doesn't hesitate to get in, before Brian speeds off.


	7. Chapter 7

As Brian is speeding away, I glance back to see two cops on us. "You gotta shake them", I say. Brian quickly rounds the corner, when Dominic speaks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." I look forwards to see two cops closing in on us, when Brian slips in between them, getting past them. "Damn", I mutter, relaxing, when I don't see anymore.

 

"You're the last person in the world, I expected to show up", Dominic admits.

 

"Yeah, well, I thought if I got in your good graces you might let me keep my car", Brian says, making me chuckle quietly.

 

"You are in my good graces, but you ain't keepin' your car", Dominic sighs, shaking his head. I roll my eyes, as I slowly look out the window. "You drive like you've done this before.. What are you a wheel man?"

 

"Na..."

 

"You boost cars?"

 

"Na, never", Brian replies.

 

"Ever done time?"

"Couple of overnighters. No big deal", Brian answers.

 

"What about the two years in juvie for boostin' cars", Dominic asks, making my eyes widen. "Hah. Tucson right?" Brian nods, making me roll my eyes. "Yeah, I had Jesse run a profile on you, Brian Earl Spilner", Dominic adds.

 

"He'll find anything on the web, anything about anybody", I add.

 

"So, why bullshit?" Brian pauses for a second, before speaking.

 

"So, what about you?"

 

"Two years in Lompoc... I'll die before I go back", Dominic answers. I sigh, turning around in my seat, when I see a lot of motorcycles following us, making me roll my eyes. Dominic glances back, before speaking. "Oh great."

 

"What?"

 

"It's gonna be a long ass night, that's what", Dominic replies. Lance taps on the window, making us look towards it.

 

"Follow us..."

 

_*Later*_

 

We slowly get out of the car, as the guys take off their helmets. I glance around, noticing some of them have guns. Good thing I've got mine to... "I thought we had an agreement...", Johnny starts, making me roll my eyes. "You stay away, I stay away... Everybody stays happy."

 

"We got lost, Johnny. What do you want me to tell you", Dominic sighs.

 

"Who's "we"?"

 

"Uh, my new mechanic, and, well, you know Ashley", Dominic answers. "Brian, this is Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin Lance..." "So, when are you gonna give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?"

 

"This your ride", Johnny asks.

 

"It was. It's his now", Brian answers.

 

"No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery", Dominic answers.

 

"Then it's nobody's car... Somebody put in the wrench time... What do you think, Lance?"

 

"It's an amazing machine...", Lance replies.

 

"Yes, indeed", Johnny agrees. "Let's go... I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you", Johnny says.

 

"You're gonna need more than that crotch rocket", Dominic says, bitterly.

 

"I got somethin' for you", Johnny says, before putting his helmet on.

 

"It was nice seeing you Ashley", Lance smirks, before putting his helmet on. They all ride off, before Brian looks at us.

 

"What the hell was that all about?"

 

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Let's get outta here", Dominic answers. They start to get in, but when I hear the roar of their engines, I don't. They stop getting in and turn around, to see them approaching us. They both get out their guns and shoot at it, making me roll my eyes. I watch as the fire burns, when I remember the NOS.

 

"Wait a second, NOS", I yell, making Brian grab me, and Dominic back up. Brian wraps his arms around me, shielding my small body with his own, as the car blows up. I slowly glance back, before sighing. "Thanks", I sigh, smiling. We all start to walk back, when Brian speaks. "So, what the hell was that all about?"

 

"It's a long story", Dominic repeats.

 

"Well, we got a 20-mile hike. Humor me", Brian sighs.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Back At The House*_

 

Dom and I head up the stairs, but I stop. "Let's invite him in", I whisper, making him look at me.

 

"Okay..."

 

"Take care", Brian says.

 

"Yo, Spilner", I say, making him look over at us.

 

"You want a beer", Dominic asks.

 

"Yeah, sure", Brian smiles, jogging over to us. We head inside, and I slip off my jacket. I watch as Dom walks over to Leon, angrily.

 

"Yo, Dom. Hey, man. We were just about to go lookin' for you, brother", Leon lies, when Dom knocks the beer out of his hand. I follow Dom into the living room, when I see him talking to Vince. I watch as they talk for a few, before Dom takes the beer from Vince.

 

"Yo, Einstein. Take it upstairs", Dom says, making me chuckle. "You can't detail a car, with the cover on", Dom adds. Dom speaks a few words to Letty, before heading towards Brian, who's now fully inside.

 

"Yo, Dom. Why'd you bring the buster here", Vince asks, making me roll my eyes.

 

"Cause the buster.. kept me out of handcuffs", Dominic yells, angrily. "He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought _me_ back", Dom adds. Dominic walks over to Brian, before speaking. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a corona..."

 

"Thanks, man", Brian says, taking it.

 

"That's Vince's, so enjoy it", I add, making him chuckle, smiling.

 

"You-", Vince starts, as Brian wipes it off, before taking a long swig of it.

 

"Hey, you got a bathroom?"

 

"Yeah. I'll show you", I answer, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

 

When I make it to the bathroom, I turn towards Brian. "Well, here it is", I say.

 

"Thanks..."

 

"I'll see ya in a bit", I smile, winking at him, before kissing his cheek and heading back downstairs. I watch as Letty and Dom head upstairs, when Vince grabs me, spinning me around. He grabs me, smashing his lips into mine, but I swiftly push him off me, smacking him across the face. I hear footsteps going down the stairs, but I don't move.

 

"Did ya wipe the seat", Vince asks.

 

"Jesus Christ! Fuck off. I'm tired of your shit", I snap, pushing him away. "Come on... Let's go get me a drink", I say, taking Brian's hand in mine and pulling him away.

 

"Oh come on! We just about to get along", Leon shouts, as we walk into a different room.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Anything, as long as it's cold", I reply, running a hand through my hair. "You know... Dom likes you. He usually doesn't like anybody", I say.

 

"Yeah, he's a complicated guy", Brian sighs, handing me my drink.

 

"Yeah.. What about you? It's been a while, since I've seen you...", I say, adding the last part.

 

"I'm simpler", Brian answers.

 

"You're still a shitty liar. Once a shitty liar, always a shitty liar", I chuckle.

 

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment", Brian smirks, wrapping his arm around me, without actually touching me.

 

"But there's a problem...", I say, as Brian keeps his lips close to mine.

 

"What's that?"

 

"You need to get some sleep. And you definitely, definitely need a shower", I answer, winking at him. "And so do I... Come on. I'll take you home", I sigh, taking his hand and leading him towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_*The Next Day*_

 

As I'm washing my car, from the corner of my eye, I see a really crappy car, making me look over. I raise an eyebrow, walking over to the entrance, to get a better look at the car. "All right, what the hell is this", Dominic asks, as I take a sip of my water. "What do you got there", Dom adds, as I lean against the wall.

 

"This is your car", Brain answers.

 

"My car? I said a ten-second car, not a ten-minute car", Dominic points out, making me chuckle.

 

"You could push this across the finish line, or tow it", Jesse adds. We all laugh, making Dom speak.

 

"Couldn't even tow that across the finish line", Dom sighs. Mia and Letty laugh, but I don't.

 

"No faith...."

 

"Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard... This is a garage", Dominic sighs, glancing at me, making me shrug my shoulders.

 

"Hey, pop the hood", Brian says to Jesse.

 

"Pop the hood", Dominic asks.

 

"Pop the hood", Brian repeats, making me chuckle. Dominic pops the hood, and my eyes widen.

 

"Two J.Z. Engine.. No shit..."

 

"And what did I tell you", Brian smirks.

 

"I retract my previous statement", Dominic admits.

 

"You know what? This will decimate all... after you put about 15 grand in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan", Jesse sighs.

 

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's", Dominic says.

 

"Yes!"

 

"I gotta get you racing again, so I can make some money off your ass", Dominic says. "There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars... and that's where you'll do it", Dominic adds, making me roll my eyes. "I'll tell you what. When you're not workin' at Harry's, you're workin' here", Dominic says, making me smile. "If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mister Arizona, you don't belong near a car", Dominic smiles, before walking off. I slowly walk over to Brian, and he glances at me.

 

"He owns you now", I mutter, before walking off. I can practically feel him watching me.

 

_*Later*_

 

From the corner of my eye, I see the Letty, Vince, and Leon getting out of their cars. Vince takes one look at Brian, before shoving the bag over to Leon. "I'm outta here", He says.

 

"Come on, dog", Leon sighs.

 

"Yo, Dom", Leon calls.

 

"Vince, get over here and give us a hand", Dominic shouts.

 

Looks like you got all the help you need, brother", Vince shouts back. I run over to him and push him away from his car.

 

"Would you stop being so freaking stubborn and just get your ass over there", I snap.

 

"Back off, bitch", Vince snaps, pushing me back, making me loose balance and hit the ground. I watch as he gets in his car, before speeding off. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up, making me turn around.

 

"You okay", Brian asks, dusting me off.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine... He's just being stupid", I sigh, allowing him to take my hand and lead me back over to everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

_*At The Table*_

 

Jesse starts to grab a piece of chicken, but Dom stops him. "Since you were the first one to reach for the chicken.. you say grace", Dom says. Jesse sighs, making me chuckle. I bring my hands together, closing my eyes.

 

"Oh, uh.. dear heavenly, uh..."

 

"Spirit", Leon says, making me open my eyes. Awe, he's so sweet and really weird.

 

"Spirit. Thank you. Uh, thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous, uh, injection... four cooler intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos... and um... titanium valve springs", Jesse says, as Brian and I make eye contact, and I smile. "Thank you", Jesse finishes, making us cheer.

 

"Amen", I smile.

 

"Not bad", Dominic smiles.

 

"He was prayin' to the car gods, man", Letty says. As we're passing around the food, from the corner of my eye, I see Vince walking over to us, making me roll my eyes.

 

"I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin", Leon says.

 

"You know, I gotta eat", Vince shrugs his shoulders.

 

"He's always hungry", Letty mutters.

 

"All right, sit down...", Dominic says. He walks over to Dominic and kisses his head, before walking past him.

 

"How you doin', Ashley", He says, making me roll my eyes. He takes a seat between Letty and Jesse.

 

_*After Dinner*_

 

"Need a hand with anything else", Brian asks.

 

"No, I'm good. You can go join the boys watchin' the movie", I answer.

 

"Well, you see, the cook doesn't clean where I come from", Brian says.

 

"Yeah, I'd like to go there", I sigh. Brian glances at me, and I slowly look at him.

 

"You know... we should go out tonight... Just me and you", Brian says.

 

"Really? Why", I ask, raising an eyebrow and turning towards him.

 

"What? Is it a sin that I wanna take my girl out", Brian shrugs his shoulders.

 

"Your girl?"

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was inappropriate", Brian shakes his head, turning away from me. I slowly dry my hands, walking in front of him. I touch his arm, making him look down at me.

 

"Shut up and grab your jacket.. Let's go see a movie", I smile, making him smile. He leaves the kitchen, before I hear someone speak.

 

"So, you're going out with him now, huh", Vince hisses, making me turn around. I see him leaning against the wall, making me roll my eyes.

 

"Awe, don't be so jealous. Besides, you've got Mia, so fuck off", I hiss.

 

"We used to go out.... Remember that", Vince smirks.

 

"Yeah.. until you started abusing me. Look, I kept your little secret, in exchange for you leaving me alone, so leave me alone", I snap, trying to push past him, when he grabs my arm, yanking me back.

 

"Better stop trying to run... Cause you'll be mine one day", Vince growls, before slamming his lips into mine. I instantly push him away from me, before kneeing him the balls.

 

"Fuck off, asshole."


	11. Chapter 11

"You remember that time we skipped class and went to this exact same movie", I ask.

 

"Yeah, I do... Great times", Brian answers, chuckling. Literally they're showing a screening of Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man, and we saw it back in high school. However, we don't wanna pay to see it, so we snuck in, and we're watching from a tree, since it's a drive in.

 

"How? We both got detention for two weeks", I point out.

 

"True, but I got to spend those two weeks cleaning chalkboards... with you", Brian admits, making me chuckle. "Oh! Remember when that asshole guy... I think his name was Jason.. tried to kiss you, but I pulled him off, before he could", Brian says.

 

"Yeah. He was such an asshole, but... one good thing came out of that day..."

 

"What?"

 

"I met you", I smile, making him smile. I lie my head on his shoulder, and he slowly takes my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I feel his other hand wrap around my waist, pulling me into his lap, and I allow him to do this.

 

After a few minutes, he speaks. "What happened here?" I look down, to see him examining my wrist, making my eyes widen. Shit... Vince left a bruise around my wrist, from holding it so tight.

 

"I fell", I lie, yanking my hand away. I slowly slide off his lap, and he grabs me, gently, making me look at him.

 

"Who did it", Brian asks, looking me square in the eye.

 

"No one... I fell", I lie again. I quickly jump down from the tree, landing on my feet. I start to walk away, when I feel his soft hand wrap around my waist, pulling me back. I roll my eyes, trying to pull away, when he pulls me into a warm hug from behind.

 

"Hey... It's okay...", Brian whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He slowly turns me around, gently pushing me up against a tree, holding back my arms.

 

"Brian...", I start, when he tilts my head up to look at him. Our eyes meet, and he slowly leans down, connecting our lips. I instantly kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he hooks his around my waist, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. Oh, how I've longed for his lips to be connected with mine... Ever since I saw him that day in Toretto's... I wanted to kiss him. Ever since I realized he was back, I wanted to kiss him. He was so attractive and... different. He wasn't as.. stupid or ignorant about cars... When I first saw him walk into Toretto's that day... I fell in love with him.


End file.
